


Home to Me

by pandawisdom (tsukiyo)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, PantherAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiyo/pseuds/pandawisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shifter murder by the docks, and they're not the only ones interested in keeping it hush hush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freestylesmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile/gifts).



Cement grew rough against her paws, a lack of maintenance showing in the back roads and darkened alleyways. Fang traversed the city as easily as if she were back in the jungle, following the deep shadows cast by the moonlight, little more than a gleam of bright eyes in the night. Instead of undergrowth and overhanging leaves, a whisper of dust caressed her flanks, old cardboard and rotten newspapers flitting past.

Fang wasn't as comfortable in the city as she was within the safety of the trees, but the city had become home to her.

 _She_ had become home to her.

 

Panic was bitter on her tongue as Fang forced as much speed from her flagging limbs as possible, the sharp pain in her shoulder now dulled to a warm burn. Blood stained the fur of it red, but she couldn't care less. The note left for her on Lightning's table had sent a chill up a spine, lodging itself into the base of her neck.

_Shady Shim's got a lead for me. Will be back for dinner._

Except Fang knew exactly what Shady Shim had to tell Lightning about the recent shifter murder by the docks. And it would most likely include a free bullet to the head.

She growled low in her chest, turning down a dirty street that would lead to the warehouse they'd found the dead cat in. There weren't many of her kind left, and when Lightning had discovered the body off an anonymous tip, Fang had been the first person she called. Not Amodar, or the Guardian Corps, but a rogue cat living in a city she had detested and perhaps meant to destroy, once.

The act had spark a deep warmth within her. Lightning was truly one of their own, one of hers.

And Fang protected what was hers.

 

If only her girlfriend wasn't so etro-damned efficient...

Her paws were soft on the wood of the docks as she slowed, ears twitching when she heard voices. Fang picked her way along the pier, pressing her uninjured side against the old warehouse. She could hear Lightning's voice, soft and severe, before Shim's hoarse squeal grated loudly against her eardrums.

It sounded like everything was under control. Maybe the ambush hadn't started yet.

Just to be safe, she circled the warehouse, ears and nose peeled for any scent or sound of danger. Satisfied that there was nothing amiss, and more than ready to collapse into a bed, Fang slipped quietly into the warehouse. She stepped around the corner, ready to tell Lightning all about her own horrid meeting with some nasty individuals...

 

Only to find a pile of bodies by Lightning's feet. There was no smell of blood, and they all looked to be in different stages of unconsciousness, but they were of the same dress and smell of the hooligans that had attacked her on her hunt. If she were human, she would've face-palmed.

 _Of course_ Lightning had taken care of it. Fang rolled her eyes as she trotted up to Lightning, receiving a small smirk as she came closer. Shim looked about ready to pee himself, prostrate on the ground before Lightning, and when Fang got close enough to offer a bone-chilling snarl, he decided to leave a rather disgusting stain on the floor before fainting.

 

Lightning made a small noise of discontent, toeing his limp form gingerly. “Pity. He was just getting to the good bit too,” the mirth in her eyes disappeared when she finally took stock of Fang's condition, kneeling down and tenderly stroking through dark fur. She prodded around the wound, a soft sigh of relief accompanying the deep frown when it looked like the bullet hadn't gotten lodged inside, the deep graze of a shell from a hunting rifle. “They came after you, too?”

Fang growled low in affirmation, rubbing her head against Lightning's side. As fingers slid carefully through soft fur, she felt the adrenaline peter away. Fang sank a little against Lightning's solid strength, letting herself be comforted by the touch of wonderfully work-worn fingers. They remained like that for a while, calm and quiet until Lightning wrinkled her nose.

Lightning stood carefully, fingertips almost reluctant to leave fur. Smiling down at the giant cat by her side, she offered Fang a rare smile.

“Let's go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you guys enjoyed it! Do check out freestylesmile for more amazing FangRai works! :D This work was completely inspired by her PantherAU.


End file.
